


Picnic In The Park

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: A request for “Angel Reyes about you guys having a mixed baby and how he is as a father to a newborn and a toddler??”
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Picnic In The Park

The sun shined brightly in the big blue sky as you sat on your blanket under the blissful shade of the large oak tree. The joyous sounds of children surrounded you as you watched your three year old son running around laughing amongst the other children bringing a smile to your face. 

Angel watched you as you watched your son play. He grinned as he took in how beautiful you were, legs out and crossed at your ankles as you were leaning back on one arm the other placed protectively on your sleeping newborn between you. 

You were so stunning and you were all his. The day the two of you got married was one of the best days of his life, tied with the days you brought his two children into this world. 

He soaked in all of your features, like he had done so many times before. He started at your dazzling eyes, then down the curve of your nose, to those delicious lips of yours, by far one of his favorite features.

You glanced over at your gawking husband, “Can I help you?” You asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. 

“Nah,” he shook his head, licking his lips, “Just enjoying the view on this beautiful day, mi dulce.”

You blushed, his compliments never failing to make you feel like that young girl again who met him all those years ago. 

You leaned over the sleeping bundle as he grabbed the back of your head gently bringing you close for a kiss, smiling into it.

Your little girl began to squirm between you and you both pulled away eyeing the small being, careful to see what her next move might be. She settled back down still in a deep sleep, a smile twitching on the corner of her lips, and you both relaxed.

“Fuck,” Angel breathed out as he stared at his little girl, so beautiful and already looking so much like her mother, her skin matching yours beautifully and her tiny features looking more and more just like yours as the days passed “You gotta be fuckin’ kidding me.”

“What?” You asked, eyeing him suspiciously, while still being very aware of your son out of the corner of your eye.

“She looks just like you,” he mused.

You let out a laugh, “And that’s a problem? I certainly don’t want her to look like you,” you teased. 

“Damn straight it’s a fuckin’ problem,” he said looking back at you, “I could hardly keep my eyes off you let alone my hands, those little fuckers are gonna be all over her. I wish she looked more like me, then I’d never have to worry about some asshole thinking he can get whatever he wanted from her.” He grumbled.

You laughed shaking your head, “You can’t expect her to never date anyone Angel. I’m sure if she ever brings a boy home one look at you and the kid would never dare to try anything,” you reassured him, placing your hand gently on his face, “And we don’t have to worry about any of that for a while now, yeah? Let’s just enjoy these moments while they are still little.”

He smiled, “How’d I get so lucky to find you, mi amor?”

Your little one started wiggling more in her sleep now as she started to fuss waking from her nap. Angel scooped her up into his arms cradling her lovingly, “What’s wrong mi princesa,” he cooed, “You hungry?” He guessed as she was usually hungry after a nap. 

Reaching into the diaper bag beside you you pulled out her nursing blanket and began situationing the fabric across your body. Once you were all set he carefully passed her to you helping you situate her comfortably before straightening out the blanket around the two of you. 

“At least that’s one thing she got from me,” he smirked, “We both love mommy’s boobies.” 

You rolled your eyes at the big goofy man you were fortunate to call yours, smiling all the same. “Would you do me a favor and make yourself useful,” you teased.

He mocked hurt from your statement placing a hand to his chest, “I’m always useful.”

You shook your head giggling, “Go be bad cop and get your son to come eat some lunch.”

“Yes ma’am,” he replied standing up and sauntering off in search of the little him he had running around the play equipment. 

You watched as he found him and scooped up the screaming child who didn’t want to stop playing with his new friends before swinging him over his shoulder giving him a couple spins on the way back turning the screams of displeasure to screams of laughter. 

He set the giggling boy down carefully before stumbling down onto the blanket acting like he got too dizzy and fell over. Your child ate up his dad's silliness and giggled more before climbing on top of him sitting firmly on his chest. 

Sometimes you felt as if you had three children.

“Alright, alright,” he laughed, picking the boy off his chest and sitting him down on the blanket. Grabbing the cooler he began dividing out the sandwiches you had prepared earlier that morning. Taking the crustless peanut butter and grape jelly he unwrapped it and handed it to the eager toddler before setting out the containers of fruits and vegetables you had packed as well. 

He opened another peanut butter and jelly taking a bit of one half of it before extending the other half out to you for you to take a bite. Feeding himself and you as you fed your little girl. 

You were forever grateful for him. He always took care of you and his family doing his best to put you first, taking time off to just be together. He doted on you hand and foot the whole time you were pregnant and any help you needed with the kids he was always there for you.

You were a team and in this together completely.

You ate in silence, your toddler making a few silly noises as he played while he ate his food. Two sandwiches and a bunch of carrots down and he peered into the cooler searching around.

“What are you looking for buddy?” You asked, if the cooler was big enough he’d probably crawl right in.

“Another sandwich,” he mumbled, still digging around. 

“Another sandwich?!” Angel exclaimed, “You already had two, little man.” He pulled the boy into his lap.

“Still hungry Papi,” he said giggling as his dad began lifting his arms and “searching” his son.

“Where the hell you hiding it?” He teased, “there’s no way you ate all that food and are still hungry.” 

“Here, here Papi!” He shouted, pulling up his shirt and pointing excitedly to his belly.

“In there? Where?” He began looking closely at the boy's small belly acting like he was looking through his belly button, “I don’t see anything… wait!” He said grinning, “I see something!”

“You do?!” The boy squealed, “What is it Papi?!”

“Oh no,” Angel said dramatically pausing for extra suspense, “It’s the tickle monster!” He then began tickling the small boy relentlessly, resulting in screams and laughter that made your heart soar with love. 

Your daughter, now done feeding, you situated yourself back up before removing the blanket and setting a towel on your shoulder, burping her gently. 

Angel was still tickling your son when you thought it was time to intervene, “Enough Angel, you’re gonna make him sick.” 

He sat back up releasing the boy, both breathless from the laughter, “Mami’s right. You’re safe, for now.” He teased, the boy's eyes going wide. 

Your daughter cooed a few times as you snuggled her into your arms catching the attention of your little boy. He scooted over to you real close, looking at his little sister in awe. “I love you hermanita,” he said softly, tickling her chubby cheeks gently before kissing her forehead. 

Pulling his phone out from his cut Angel snapped a quick photo of the three of you while you were unaware, looking down at your two children. He would cherish the little moments like these forever and set the photo as his new home screen so he could look at it whenever he was missing his family. 

“Shit,” he said looking at the time, “We better get going.” He started packing up your things as you gathered up the children, setting your daughter into her stroller.

You were supposed to bring the kids over to Felipe’s tonight. He and Ezekiel were always good about watching the two of them so that you and Angel had some alone time every now and then.

The both of you were very thankful for that.

The two of you got everything packed up, Angel swung the diaper bag over his shoulder and expertly pushed the stroller while carrying the cooler in his other hand, you walking behind him with your son on your hip. 

Once you got to the car he buckled her up into her car seat as you did the same for your son. You turned on the car and blasted that air conditioning as Angel put the rest of your things in the truck, joining you in the driver's seat once he was done. 

He placed his hand on your thigh giving it a squeeze, “I love you.” He said softly meeting your eyes.

“I love you too.”

—————————————————————————————————————

Pulling up to Felipe’s you got out of the car and opened the trunk as you were greeted by EZ. He pulled you into a side hug kissing your forehead as he grabbed for the children’s overnight bags, “Let me.”

Stepping aside you let him take the things into his father's house and you went back to the backseat unbuckling your son and scooping his limp sleeping body into your arms, cradling his head against your shoulder. 

Angel unhooked the car seat and closed the doors of the car following you up the path and into his childhood home. 

Once inside Felipe greeted you both, hugging you and giving his grandchildren a kiss. You laid the boy down on the sofa and turned back to the Reyes’ men, “Thank you so much again for doing this,” you said to Felipe and EZ.

“Of course,” Felipe smiled at you. He loved having his grandchildren around, it reminded him of simpler days when his own children were young and his wife was still around. He knew Marisol would have loved you and wished she could be here with him to enjoy in the spoils of being a grandparent, “It’s what family is for.”

“Well luckily the little man tuckered himself out pretty good so he should be easy at least until morning,” Angel said, setting your daughter down, “And my little angel shouldn’t be so bad either.”

“Um everything should be in the bags and if you have any troubles at all just call,” you began telling the two men.

“We got this,” EZ said reassuringly, “Now go, enjoy the night off.” He smiled, patting his brother on the shoulder, and giving you another hug.

You said your goodbyes, kissing your sleeping children before heading back home for some much needed quality time. 

Angel practically carried you into your house making a beeline to the bedroom with only one thing on his mind. 

He laid you out across the bed and worshipped every part of your body, treating you like the queen you were, and when you were both satiated, breathless and tangled up together in bliss he secretly hoped he had knocked you up once more.


End file.
